User blog:ScottKazama/Hayabusa
/リュウ・ハヤブサ) Hayabusa (ハヤブサ) |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Birthday: |Row 3 info = June 15 |Row 4 title = Height: |Row 4 info = 179 cm (5' 10") |Row 5 title = Weight: |Row 5 info = 78 kg (172 lbs.) |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Bloodtype: |Row 7 info = A |Row 8 title = Alias: |Row 8 info = Super Ninja ( ) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Ninja Art, "Dragon Ninja Art" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Dragon Sword * True Dragon Sword (IWE only) |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Hideyuki Hori }} Ryu Hayabusa ( /リュウ・ハヤブサ) is a character originally from a hack n' slash franchise Ninja Gaiden and its sister fighting game franchise Dead or Alive. Information Hailing from the Ninja Gaiden and its sister fighting game series Dead or Alive, Hayabusa is his clan's renowned super ninja, and one their respected leaders in their village. The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. He is a gifted man who is able to learn ninja techniques since childhood under Omitsu's watchful eyes. His clan had been an ally to Mugen Tenshin Clan for many generations, befriended quickly with his sworn ally Hayate, and also his siblings Kasumi and Ayane. He also Momiji's master ever since her younger sister named Kureha, who was one of Hayabusa's best friend and died died during a certain incident where the enemies' targeted Hayabusa Clan's last Shrine Maidens like Kureha and Momiji themselves, leaving Momiji as the sole survivor. Appearance Ryu is the epitome of a present day ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. Physically, Ryu Hayabusa is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'10" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Ryu's eyes feature vibrant green colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colours, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown hair held in a ponytail, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Personality Ryu is a taciturn and proficient ninja who has hardened his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He also has demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. Having endured rigorous training and the hardship of losing several members of his clan to various tragedies, he ruthlessly shows no mercy to his adversaries or to any who dare to harm his ninja home. He charges into the fray with undaunted confidence and professional integrity. In spite of the morbid nature of his profession, he is often swayed to strike foes for the sake of righteousness as he fights to protect the prosperity of the land against malevolent supernatural entities. His family legacy and the Dragon Sword are often the reasons why he is called into action. Hayabusa shows his fatherly and mentor figure towards the young Hollow Night bystanders who has a right reason to end the Hollow Night like Seth, Hyde, Linne and Orie, and very protective towards them and their friends to ensure none of them die like what happen to Kureha. When he is not on a mission, Ryu is a popular leader with local residents in his village. Not only is he a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle. As he cares for the safety of every resident in his home, his heroics earns him his share of smitten admirers. Story When the incident known as Hollow Night reaches Hayabusa Clan's ears, the leaders of the clan establish an investigation on the incident each nights. The clan they can rely to get the job done is their renowned super ninja Ryu Hayabusa. Hayabusa was informed by his superior of the dangers within Hollow Night incident will initially spread across the globe outside Kanzakai City. However, Hayabusa awares there might be more than Hayabusa himself will be involved on that night, one of them could be either allies or villains. Before setting his mission to investigate the Hollow Night and stop it from spreading across the globe, he ask his apprentice, Momiji to enhance his Dragon Sword and her tips for a yet unknown outcome that will approach Hayabusa soon enough. Abilities Hayabusa's ability is the EXS of Ninja Art ( ) called the Dragon Ninja Art ( ). This EXS ability is originating from Hayabusa Clan's Dragon Lineage, enhanching the Ninja skills and arts within the clan, including the inheritance of Hayabusa Clan's treasured weapon to their worthy successors as Hayabusa himself known as Dragon Sword ( ), which can be evolved into True Dragon Sword ( ) when the wielder have enough pure spirtual powers to transform this sword. The Dragon Sword's Level is very likely on par with Hyde's Insulator, such as killing the Immortals, but Hayabusa's Dragon Sword can only kill those whose heart shrouded by darkness and already being complete monsters. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latest= A member of the Hayabusa clan’s head family, Hayabusa often takes on the leadership responsibilities of the clan and the protection of the Dragon Sword while his father Jô Hayabusa trains in the mountains. As the evil comes forth disturbing peace, Hayabusa will rise to protect the innocence. Trivia * His theme is a remix of the Stage 4-2 theme from original Ninja Gaiden "Unbreakable Determination". ** The remix is based on his Warriors All-Stars appearance and have some elements from his Dead or Alive 2 theme "The shooted". * His first name means "dragon", while his last name means "falcon". * Like Wagner, Hayabusa's last name is mainly used for the gameplay and story. This was already applied in his appearance in Dead or Alive series. * Hayabusa's Story/Arcade CG can only be seen unmasked outside battle, including his scene on his clan village only. * His female apprentice, Momiji, the last shrine maiden of their clan is only appeared as a cameo in most of Hayabusa's scenes on outside his missions and battles, such as his arcade ending and mostly in Hayabusa Hidden Village. Category:Blog posts